Ann Platter
So you're saying I caused this? I CAUSED THIS? Just because I happen to be the daughter of a virgin goddess doesn't mean that you Olympians have the right to blame my birth for your war!” : -Ann yelling at Hera : Personality Ann is kind, quiet, and oftentimes shy although she can be easygoing if she wants to be. She seems to have inherited her mother's dislike for men and prefers hanging out with girls. She has a great (yet corny) sense of humor and often speaks loudly, as a result of living alone with her quirky and careless father, Skeeter Platter. Ann is usually sensitive when people bring up the subject of her being the daughter of Artemis, since she knows that her mother wasn't supposed to get married nor have children. Fatal Flaw Ann's fatal flaw is her insecurity. She easily loses her confidence when an opponent speaks about her "incompetence," and sometimes wonders if her existence was a good thing at all. Appearance Ann is a short, fairly pretty young girl with odd chestnut blond hair - a result of her dad's and mom's hair colors, which she describes as "the shade you get when you crush a chestnut, pour honey on it, and mix it up" - which she often ties into a ponytail, delicate ice blue eyes, and a peachy complexion. Artemis describes her as being "skinny as a stag." Most of the time, Ann wears a cream top, a denim jacket, and black shorts, with Goldmedaille on her neck. Magical Items 'Goldmedaille - '''A golden necklace given to her by her mother, who instructed Mr. Platter to give it to Ann once she masters archery, forged from the antlers of the Ceryneian Hind (Artemis's golden stag). Once its charm is pressed, it becomes a sleek, unbreakable black bow with a picture of a golden deer carved into the middle. It also becomes a black quiver full of celestial bronze arrows, which never runs out. Ann discovered it can become a necklace when she went to the archery range with Chiron. Her father warned her that, if Ann loses faith in her own abilities, Goldmedaille will disappear. '''Enchanted phone - '''An iPhone Ann received from her father on her twelfth birthday. It has the ability to call or text anyone from anywhere, even in areas like Ogygia, Delos, and Olympus. It is unknown whether Mr. Platter obtained the phone from Artemis, although that is highly unlikely because he explained that he hadn't seen her since Ann was born. '''Golden Apple - '''The apple which the goddesses Hera , Athena , and Aphrodite fought over. It also caused the Trojan War. Ventus Harvario obtained it from his mother Nemesis, which he used to tempt the goddesses to fight again and win his mother's favor. Ann, however, paid the Stoll brothers to steal it from under his pillow and kept it hidden "somewhere where he'll never dare to look in." (Most likely her closet.) Relationships Love Interests Nico di Angelo : "''Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a boy pass by here? Thirteen, dark hair, black oversized clothes, and kinda cute?" :-Ann asking a vendor Ann met Nico when he drops by Camp Half-Blood for a visit. He had also heard news about the Daughter of Artemis, and says that she is okay for a half-blood. When Marina tells her about Nico, Ann remarks that "he's okay...for a son of Hades." Also, when Artemis saw Ann and Nico talk alone in the woods, she tells her daughter to watch out for Eros whenever she hangs out with him, saying that Aphrodite will do what she could to make sure she obtains the golden apple. Ann insists that they're just friends and she doesn't have "a thing" for him. Artemis only shakes her head and tells Ann to be cautious nevertheless. Friends Marina Marina is Ann's best friend. She was the one who brought Ann to Camp Half-Blood. When Marina was called by Chiron and Mr. D for not telling them about Ann, Ann quickly assures them that she was the one who followed Marina to the camp and didn't tell anyone that she was Artemis's daughter. However, despite their friendship and the secrets they share, Ann doesn't know Marina's surname. Mariana "Ari" Gilles Although Ann knows little about Ari, they get along quite while as they both have a quiet, shy personality and a ridiculous sense of humor. Ann enjoys teasing her, because even though Ari is a daughter of Zeus, she barely knows her impact on Camp Half-Blood nor what her powers truly are. Trixy Burks : "Don't you think it's weird that you can use my knife better than I do, even if you've been using a bow all your life?" :-Trixy to Ann, after their quarrel with Arachne Ann is much closer to Trixy's twin Ari, however, Ann and Trixy are good friends too. They both generally feel they're unwanted, so they are often talking about their parents. They are also formidable opponents when it comes to battle, as they have developed many secret strategies of attack together. When Arachne appeared with her giant spiders, Trixy called out "Maneuver 12!" and threw her hunting knife at Ann, who managed to defeat the spiders with the knife, as well as with her arrows. After the battle, they both taunted Arachne, saying she just got "knifed." Mary Damson After Mary got claimed by Demeter while she and Ann were together playing capture the flag, they tend to support each other and talk constantly. Mary helped Ann, Ari, Marina, and Trixy escape from the hellhounds by wrapping the beasts in poison ivy. Ventus Harvario Ventus and Ann are more rivals than friends, although they seem to care about each other despite their quarrels and arguments. They got off on the wrong foot when Ann took the blame for an Ares kid ruining the Nemesis cabin. Although Ventus constantly pranked Ann for revenge, she never suspected him to be the one who stole the golden apple. Family Skeeter Platter Mr. Platter and Ann are extremely close. They always joke together and worry easily about each other. Marina comments that Ann "can't live two days without texting her father." Despite her thinking her father is an idiot, Ann will risk her life for her dad. Artemis Ann and Artemis are quite distant from each other. To Ann, her mother seems uncaring, especially after the goddess remained silent after Ann's birth. However, she always seems to want to do whatever it takes to make Artemis proud of her. Artemis cares for her only daughter a lot, and will often talk to her if she could. Trivia *Ann is a great cook. Her father says that she has no choice but to be the one to make their meals - "otherwise, I'll probably blow up the kitchen. Again." *Although her real name is Annalee, she refuses to be called so because it sounds too similar to the name of Annabeth Chase. *She was born on May 1, 1997. (The year which the Golden Apple Crisis is set in is 2009.) Category:Demigod Category:Females Category:Children of Artemis Category:Greek Demigod